


Coming Home.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Moving, Old Friends, Romance, Slow Burn, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Leader Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: - Being a teenager you don't get a say in where you move too. Leaving their old lives behind to enter their new lives. What happens when you have the opportunity to wall back into the life you lived as a teenager. Being back home in their childhood home is one thing but feeling out of place is another.-This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids.

Riverdale was a place where she couldn't imagine herself leaving but at the age of 16. She had no choice. Betty Cooper the resident Northside princess was leaving. 

A town she has only known her all life. It was a struggle at first. Small town girl in a big city. Yet she grew to love it. However at the age of 23 she made the decision to move back to her home town. 

Betty Cooper knew people won't remember her but she didn't care. She was going to be a tv presenter for the local news show.

She had her whole life planned out. This was her making her own path. She was moving back into her childhood home. She had officially bought it from the old residents.

She was moving in today. She had her van driving down to Riverdale. All her high school friends had probably moved away so she knew she had to make new ones. That didn't bother her. She was happy to be moving home.

She decided to drive around town to look around before driving to her house. It was different than she remembered. However, she knew to stay away from the south side of town. Betty headed to grab a milkshake. She missed the sweetness on her lips. She walked in and was greeted by Pop.

"Long time no see Cooper."

“Hi Pop.” She smiled.

"You're normal?" He asked.

Betty nodded as she headed to sit down. It felt right being home. She glanced around to see nothing had changed. She wondered if she would see anyone she knew.

"Pops whose still here?"

“Out of your friends from high school?” Betty nodded. “Archie still lives in his old house, Veronica is in Paris, Kevin is in LA, and Cheryl just moved to London with her wife.”

"Wow I've missed alot. I attended the wedding. Cher is a bridezilla. Of course she had a destination wedding." Betty giggled.

“Everyone left town but Archie is still here if you wanted to go see him.” Pop said.

"I'll pop over." Betty smiled to herself.

“Jughead Jones is still in town as well.” Pop said.

"Is he still that sweet innocent boy?" Betty asked.

“He’s a good man with a bad reputation.”  
Betty nodded. She didn't like the sound of that. “I don’t see him around that often but I’m sure you’ll run into him at some point.”

"Probably. Could I take it to go? I have to get my stuff home." She told him.

“Of course.”

Betty hugged him giving him a large tip. She headed out to her car. She felt better knowing she knew two people here. She had Archie night next door. Betty drove home to see Archie working out in the yard. Betty smiled and headed up to him.

"You haven't changed then." Betty stopped at the gate.

“Betty?”

"Andrews." She smiled.

“How are you?” He smiled, walking up to the gate.

"Good, I bought my old house. I'm back for good."

“Really? Looks like we’re next door neighbors again.” He smiled.

"Yeah. I am the new tv reporter and or presenter." Betty smiled.

“That’s amazing.”

"I know. So V and Kev are really gone." She ate her burger speaking to him.

“Yep.”

"So it didn't work out?" Betty asked.

“Nope.”

Betty nodded shoving her face with fries. "Want one?" She asked with her mouth full. “No thanks.” He laughed softly.

"Well I drove four hours so I don't care." Betty smiled. "Are you still friends with anyone here?"

“Not really.”

"Apparently Jughead has a bad reputation." She continued to eat.“He’s the leader of the southside serpents.” Betty's eyes widened in shock. "No." She whispered.

“Yep.”

"He used to be so innocent." She looked at the treehouse.

“Yeah, not anymore.”

Betty nodded.

She stayed a little while before heading to her house. She needed to unpack. Betty heard a knock on the door as she answered it.

All of the Northside have to pay the serpents to stop drugs being sold on the Northside and to stop their houses from getting broken into. She answered to see Jughead. She answered the door.

“Betty Cooper?” He said confused.

"Jughead Jones?"

“What are you doing in Riverdale?” Betty couldn't get her words out. “Are you aware of the arrangement in this side of town?” She shook her head.

“Each home owner on the northside has to pay me once a year. It’s to keep from drugs being sold on this side of town.”

"That's the police departments job." Betty said.

“Ask around then.”

"Why pay you? I pay my taxes." She said.

“It’s part of the deal my gang has with the northside.”

"How much?" Betty looked at him skepticism across her face.

“$200.”

"A month, a week?" She got her purse.

“A year.”

"Oh okay. If I see an ounce of coke then I want it back." Betty passed it over.

He rolled his eyes and put the cash in his pocket. Betty just shut her door. She was shaking. This town had changed so much. Betty hates the fact that Jughead was a serpent. She heard his motorcycle drive off. Her nerves calmed instantly. 

Sometimes too much change is overwhelming. 

In this case it was. 

Some places have closed down. Some places have been added. Most people have left. Yet she had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Settling in to town fell easily. Her house was unpacked and Betty was starting work. Travelling there she took the long way. She did that purposefully to avoid the Southside. 

Switching the television on each morning She was live giving the news for the day. She got through her shift and headed home for the day. 

She saw a package on her doorstep. Betty didn't order anything. She panicked calling Archie. He came over to her house so she had someone to open it with. 

"Its creepy Arch." Betty said.

“Just open it. It might be nothing.” Betty rolled her eyes pulling gloves on. “Seriously? Gloves?”

"Yes Archie. What if I need to give it to the police?" Betty asked.

“Just open it.”

Betty rolled her eyes opening it. She opened it to see a picture of her and Jughead along with the typewriter she bought him in high school. 

"Why would someone send you this?" Archie asked.

"Its been regifted."Betty whispered, upset.

“What do you mean?”

"Before I left. I got Jughead this for his a Christmas gift." She put it back in the box.

“And he gave it back?”

"I think so. I'll drive over and give it back." Betty looked angry.

“What if he doesn’t want it?”

"Then he can sell it." She stormed upstairs. Archie followed her. “Why is it a big deal?”

"Why give it back? It's been years. That shows he was ungrateful." She snapped.

“Or he’s giving it back now because you’re back.” Archie said. “Either way you shouldn’t mess with him.”

"Either way it was a gift! I don't care if he's this big bad guy."

“He’s not a good person.” Betty just glared at him.“What?”

"I don't care. He deserves a telling off." Betty grabbed her jacket. “I’ll come with you.”

"I don't need a bodyguard." She pulled her jacket on.

“I don’t want you getting hurt.”

"Good job I have Pepper spray. I have a knife as a lipstick and I have a key chain with a button that alerts the police." Betty told him.

“Fine. Just be careful.” Archie said.

"Will do. Go get yourself laid. You're to uptight." Archie rolled his eyes. "I mean it. Go Jack off." Betty headed back down. Archie headed down too. “You’re uptight too.”

"And I can still beat your ass. I have a vibrator." She pushed him out the door. “We could always help each other out.” He teased.

"And I could punch you in the face." Betty punched his arm.

“Just be careful.” He headed outside.

"He should be careful of me. I lived in New York."

“He’s a gang leader Betty.” Betty rolled her eyes locking the door.“Call me after.” Archie walked to his house.

"Will do." She yelled over.

Betty got in her car. She drove over to the Southside. She had been avoiding it but this was a good enough excuse not too. She knew he would be at the wrym. She walked in and saw a group of guys in leather jackets playing pool. They were all drunk and laughing.

"Where's Jones?!"

She saw him at the side of the pool table. She stormed up placing the parcel on the pool table. 

“What do you want?” He slurred.

"Its impossible to return this item sorry you fucker."

“I don’t want it.” Betty was trying to stay calm. "Why?" She asked.

“I don’t write anymore.”

"I saved up so much for that! You could have solt it! You didn't have to return it to me!"

“I figured you would want it.”

Betty looked at him like she wanted to punch him. She stood up on the table and looked at him.

"You really don't want it?"

“Nope.”

Betty picked it up just dropping it on the pool table. She dropped it with so much force it dented the pool table. The type writer broke into a few pieces.

“What the fuck?! You dented the table!”He snapped."Good." Betty jumped off the table.

“You’re a bitch!” He snapped,again.

"Takes one to know one." She glared at him.

“Get out!”

"First I'm getting a drink." Betty walked to the bar. She sat at the table knowing Jughead was walking behind her. "Bubblegum gin please."

“Get out of my bar!”

"I'm having a drink first." Betty turned back to the bar tender. 

“I mean it. Get out.”

"And I mean it. I am getting a drink." She glared at her.

“I’m not serving you.” The bartender said.

"And I'm not leaving until I get served. Jughead is acting like a big hard man. He's still that little boy who is afraid to be himself."

“Get the fuck out before I throw you out myself.” Betty looked at him. "Throw me out then Forsythe."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Betty began kicking making it difficult for him. He easily carried her outside.

"You dickhead." Betty glared.

"Cooper got feisty." Jughead smirked.

“Maybe.” He put her down. “You’re no longer welcome here.”

"Tough luck Jones." Betty poked him.

“I mean it.”

"Well I mean it." She pulled her hair down.

He rolled his eyes and started walking back into the bar. He got in to see his friends smirking. Jughead just ignored them.

"Hotness overload." Sweet Pea smirked. Jughead rolled his eyes. He downed a couple shots before getting back to the game. "Can I have her number?" Sweet Pea followed him. 

Jughead kept getting angry as the balls went to the dent. He grabbed his jacket and headed outside. He was going to make Betty pay for a new one. 

He was beyond drunk and lost all senses. He walked to her house seeing her on the porch swing. She had a book in her hand reading as the cool breeze hit her skin.

“You’re buying me a new pool table!” He snapped.

"Computer says no." Betty looked at him.

“You fucking broke mine!”

"Well you should have thought about that before pulling a dick move." She looked back at her book.

“I didn’t fucking want the type writer. It’s a not a big deal.” He said angrily.

"You pulled a dick move. I've not been around for years. Suddenly I'm in the picture again and you drop it off. You could have given it to one of the kids on the Southside." Betty rolled her eyes. He rolled his eyes too. "So no Jones. I don't owe you anything."

“You broke it!”

"But did I?" Betty smirked. 

It was about time some put him in his place. She could see straight through his act. Betty hated the person he'd become.

“Yes, you did.”

"I don't recall. I only recall accidentally dropping something." She closed her book.

“The table is fucking dented.”

"Are you sure it's not a scratch?"

Archie told her to be careful but she didn't care. It was Jughead Jones. How dangerous could he be?

“It’s a dent!”

"Oopsie." Betty picked her tea up of the floor."A scratch. Just buff it out." Betty ignored him.

“It’s a fucking huge dent! The table doesn’t even work like it’s supposed to anymore! You owe me $2,000!”

"Do I though? Think really hard about it." Betty giggled.

“Why are you so fucking annoying?!”

"Why are you so annoying?" She asked black.

“Fuck you!” He snapped.

"Fuck you! You're drunk."

“So?!”

"Its not even 9pm!" Betty yelled back. She stood up.

“I don’t care!”

"Its like your FP!" She stood close to him.“I’m just having fun with my friends!” He snapped.

"You're being irresponsible." Betty passed him her tea to sober him up. He pushed it away. “You can’t tell me what to do!” The tea accidentally spilt onto her burning her. "I'm not! Fuck that burns."

“Shit... I’m sorry.”

"Go away Jughead." Betty teared up, running inside her back door.

She ran her hand under the cold tap. He had changed for the worst. She thought everyone was lying.

Jughead just walked back home. He needed to let Hotdog out for a walk. He got to his apartment to see all the photos of them as teens. He felt guilty but he chose to ignore it. She’s the one who broke his pool table.

He picked up the picture frames and threw them each on the floor. He used to be so madly in love with her but now he hates seeing her face. He had so much built up anger and she brought it all out. It wasn't just because of her. It was years worth all exploding out.

Anger consumed him as he started to smash things all in his apartment. It's the only way he felt calm. He was always violent when upset. He didn’t know how else to express it. Maybe it ran through the Jones family line.

Once he had tired himself out smashing things he fell asleep. Meanwhile, Betty was taking care of her burn at home. She was really scared of what he could do.

Deep down she thought Jughead wouldn't do anything to her. But how wrong she was. At first she just wanted to test his limits but she took it too far. He really was dangerous.

She knew he didn’t mean to hurt her like that but he still did. It was all too much for her. Last time she saw him they were inseparable. Teenagers angst writing in the blue and gold. Small glances and massive smiles but now he's a stranger. 

A stranger that was damaged beyond compare. A stranger Betty wants to distance herself from. She didn’t want to see him again. He scared her. She knew that him being furious with her about the table just made everything worse.

It was just a table. He returned so much more valuable to her. 

Bye returning the type writer to her he returned their friendship. It was almost like he was deciding he was done with every memory of her.

To her that hurt most than some stupid table dent. 

Sometimes things in life make things perfectly clear. For Betty Cooper this was one. Jughead Jones wasn't the same. Their were no glimmers of the old Jughead. He was well and truly gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple weeks passed and Betty stayed well clear of the Southside. She bought a second hand pool table getting it delivered to the wrym. In by doing that she hopes she wouldn't have to see him again.

That night shook her to her core. It was a realisation. Jughead had changed. He was a cold, spiteful man she wanted not to be around.

Betty was currently reporting the news. She was outside a shop where fire engines were. A gang crime had been committed and she had to report on it. Witnesses said that a group of men in leather jackets burnt down the shop.

It was unknown if they were ghoulie or serpents. 

"At this time if you have any information please contact our local police department. Our thoughts and prayers are with those who got caught in the cross fire. May you have a speedy recovery."

The camera's cut as Betty took a deep breath. She couldn’t help but think about it. She had no idea if it was Jughead’s gang or a different one.

They gave such a generic description. She knew the town would just blame the Southside. Yet why did she care? She didn't but she hates the wrong being charged for something they didn't do.

She just decided to ignore it. It wasn’t her problem so she shouldn’t stress. All she could do was go home and destress. It was a long work day from half five in the morning till 3 in the afternoon.

She got a bath when she got home. She put some nice calming music and just focused on herself. She couldn't force people around her to changed. All she could do was focus on her own actions.

She had a notification that interrupted her music. The people involved in burning the shop down were arrested. 

Betty looked at her phone. She saw Jughead had been arrested. Her heart sank. Archie wanted her to stay away from him after the tea incident. Yet in this moment she wants to bail him out. But could she break a promise to herself? 

Whilst Betty was looking at her phone she got another text from Archie. Veronica was in town and they were meeting up for drinks at the speak easy she still owns on town.

Betty was invited. She told them she would go. That could distract her from thinking about Jughead. Getting out from her bath she started to get ready.

She couldn’t get the thought of Jughead in the cell at the sheriff’s station out of her head. It was like they were 16 again and he got arrested for a crime he didn't do. That day he was with her. Just like that day Betty bailed him out. She couldn't ignore that feeling gnawing on her heart.

She got ready to go out with Veronica and Archie but couldn’t stop herself from driving to the station instead. She bailed him out in a heart beat. They had no proof so he was up for bail.

Him and the other men involved were allowed to leave. Betty left before Jughead could see her. It didn't work out like she had hoped. He saw her walking back to her car.

"Betts!?" She turned to look at him. “Why are you here?” He walked up to her.

"I put your bail up. So you better go to your fucking court date."

“Why would you do that?” Betty shrugged.“That’s not an answer.”

"Because I did now leave me alone. I didn't like the idea you sitting in a cold damp cell." She whispered.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

"Yeah well buck your ideas up." Betty said pulling on her leather pants. He just turned to walk away."No thank you?! "

“Thanks.” He said, walking away.

Betty rolled her eyes as she headed on her car. Jughead got to his friend Sweet Pea. Their other friend, Fangs was holding the fort down at the bar.

"Seriously Jughead give me her number."

“She’s too uptight for you.” Jughead said. “Plus I don’t have it.”

"No one is ever uptight. Give me her socials? Come on Jughead. She needs to get laid. Look how sexy she is." Sweet Pea smiled. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Don't you like her?"

"I loved her at one point." He shrugged.

“You did?” 

“Now we hate each other, I guess.” He shrugged again.

"Or she is scared of the new you." Sweet Pea told him.

“I’m the same.”

"Not if she hasn't seen you since you were 16. We're now 23." He reminded him.

“Just stop talking about her. She hates us.”

"Then why bail you out?" Sweet Pea left ut at that.

Meanwhile, Betty had just arrived at the speak easy. She headed down grabbing a drink straight away.“B!” Veronica smiled. "V!" Betty ran over to her crying happy tears. Veronica hugged her, crying as well. Betty just held her tightly. Everything that's been going on she needed a girl to talk to.

“I missed you so much.”

"I missed you too V. So much has happened here and I feel like a stranger." Betty confessed.

“We have so much to catch up on.”

"Yeah, can we not tell Archie something." She told her.

"What?" Veronica wondered.

"That I bailed Jughead out. He still wants to punch him for burning me."

“What? I missed so much. He burned you?”

"I tried to get him to sober up. He pushed the cup and it spilled all over me." Betty sighed. "I did push him though."

“Wow.”

"It's weird V. We used to be so close now I'm scared to be his friend again. But I miss him a little." She sat down.

“That’s complicated. I doubt he really tried to hurt you.” Veronica said.

"I pushed him over his limit. He returned the type writer."

“Why?”

"He says he doesn't write anymore. I took it as a sign our friendship is over. So I drove to the wrym. I lost my shit I broke the type writer and dented the pool table. Jughead was drunk and pissed off." Betty explained.

Veronica just nodded.

"Anyway he is dangerous." She shrugged. "I get why he has girls falling at his knees. Such a prick."

“He used to be so sweet and quiet.” Veronica said.

"I know. Now he's a cocky little fucker." Betty rolled her eyes.

“I mean, it really is none of our business. We can’t control what he does, that’s his life not ours.”

"I know. It's just upsetting to see. We were so close. He was my first kiss." She told her. "You guys didn't know that."

“You kissed him?”

"Well he technically kissed me." Betty corrected.

“Tell me about it.”

Betty blushed softly. "Well, we were in the blue and gold. We were on the couch my legs over his lap. We were talking and working. I moved closer to him to read something for him. I had this killer headache so he took my hair out. He ran his fingers through it. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me." She sipped her drink smiling.

“Who knew he used to be such a romantic.” Veronica teased.

"He was such a sweetheart. But now I don't know I don't know him at all. It scares me how much he had changed."

“It’s not really any of our business. He can be whoever he wants to be.”

Betty nodded. 

"Ronnie!" Archie ran up to her.

“Arch!” She smiled. She got up to hug him. Betty just sat down drinking. "Don't make me third wheel." She teased.

“Calm down B. We’re just friends.” Veronica and Archie sat down."Not for long." She mumbled. Veronica rolled her eyes. 

They all spent the night catching up and drinking. Betty was a little tipsy now. She had a massage on her phone. She looked down to check it.

J: is this still your number?

B: Yes. Why are you texting me?

J: thanks for bailing me out. I mean it.

B: it was no problem. 

J: I’m sorry for burning you. It was an accident.

B: I shouldn't have pushed you.

J: why do you hate me so much?

B: it scares me how much anger you have.

J: so you hate me because you’re scared of me?

B: I never said I hated you. I just hate the anger.

J: how I feel has nothing to do with you.

B: I know. I was pissed about the type writer. It's like you returned our friendship. I fucking hurt.

J: I just didn’t want it anymore. We haven’t been friends since we were 16.

B: I thought we had a friendship that could stand the test of time. I'm too tipsy for this let's talk in person.

J: ok

Betty headed to the wrym. She walked there too tipsy to drive. Jughead was in his office. Betty walked in without even knocking. He was sitting at his desk.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked in her tipsy state. He looked up at her. “I don’t hate you.”

"It looks like it."

“Well I don’t.” Betty sat down on his desk. He just looked at her. "Why the serpents?" She took a sip of his whisky. Betty was getting drunk. 

“They’re my family. They always have been.”

"But the leader?" She said.

“It’s my family legacy.”

"You." Betty pointed at him. "Said we weren't our parents."

“Yeah well that changed.” Betty was drunk. "Well apparently so." Jughead took his cup back from her. All she did was pout.“You’re drunk.”

"So? I've been out with V." Betty took it back. He rolled his eyes. "I don't hate you. I hate that your a serpent. You said you would never get involved with them." She span around.

“I was a kid when I said that shit. It doesn’t mean anything.” Betty rolled her eyes. “What?”

"You're right people change." She stole some of his fries. He didn’t say anything. Betty just looked at him. He went back to doing the paperwork on his desk."Well I'm going to get a drink." She hopped of his desk.

Betty headed to the bar. Sweet Pea was the bar tender. He happily served her flirting. Betty headed back to Jughead.

"You're bartender is flirty." Betty said.

“He’ll fuck anyone.”

"That makes me feel easy. He asked me to meet him after his shift." She sighed. Jughead didn’t say anything. "So Jones whose in your pants?" Betty asked.

“What?”

"Whose fucking you?"

“No one.”

"Shame." Betty giggled to herself. “What’s so funny?”

"You were so shy sneaking a kiss with me. You're really not fucking anyone?"

“Nope.” Betty nodded eating more of his food. “I have occasional hookups but never with the same person more than once.”

"Commitment fobe." She winked. He rolled his eyes. "Sex is bad."

“For you maybe. I like sex.”

"They do it wrong. They hurt me." Betty told him.

She had no filter when drunk.

Jughead didn’t say anything. "Its all me, me , me." Betty mimicked in her guy voice.

“Then you’ve just been picking the wrong guys.”

"Oh yeah? What guy do I deserves? Someone like you a cocky little prick?" She questioned.

“Just leave. This was a waste of time.”

"No." Betty apologised.

“Leave.”

"Make me." She looked at him innocently. “I’m not fucking joking, get out.” He said sternly.

"Neither am I Juggie. Make me." Betty smirked. She was tipsy and didn't know right from wrong. He rolled his eyes. He decided to ignore her until she left. Betty wasn't leaving anytime soon. "So how does a real man fuck?" She asked laying on his office floor drunk.

He ignored her.

"Come on tell me Jones."

He picked up his things from his desk and walked out of his office. He went into his apartment and locked the door. Betty followed him. She sat outside his door opening it with her Bobby pin.

She walked in to see him sitting on his bed. “Betty what the fuck?! Get out!” He got up.

"You need better locks." She walked to him losing her balance slightly. "All you do is shout at me. You're so angry. You should box it out or have sex." She laid on his bed.

“Betty leave. You’re not even allowed in this building anymore so why are you here?!”

"I don't know. Use your inside voice. You're pretty cute when your working." Betty uttered as she began to fall asleep.

“Get out of my house.”

Betty was fast asleep when he said that. Her head was in his lap. He got up and grabbed a cup of water. He poured it over her to wake her up. The shock to her system woke her up and sobered her up.

"What the fuck! You better run!" Betty screamed.

“Get out!”

Betty ignored him heading to his bathroom. "Not until I do this!" She took the shower head spraying him.

He turned off the shower and took it from her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He started to carry her outside. Betty tried wiggling out. She was furious with him. He had a tight grip on her. He carried her outside and put her down before walking back to the bar.

"Fucker!" Betty yelled.

“You’re not welcome here!” He snapped.

"You Jones are messing with the wrong women." She stood closer to him.

“I don’t give a fuck.” He walked into the bar and closed the door.

Betty screamed in the middle of the Southside. She walked home wet and soggy. She was so mad at him. Betty was done in trying to find a glimpse of the old Jughead. That Jughead was dead and the new one was dead to her.

She didn’t want to go back. It was clear to see that he doesn't want any reminders of his past. Betty vowed to stay away from him.

Thee dived between Northside and Southside is still up. It has strong deepened roots that will never change. 

It looks like Riverdale hadn't changed after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

5 months later-

Betty Cooper avoided the Southside. Well she avoided Jughead. She had thrown herself into her long work days. She would hang out with Archie and every so often Veronica would visit.

Betty was human. Even though she didn't like sex with most guys she still needed to scratch an itch. Betty joined tinder in wishful hope for a fuck buddy. Lucky she found that with Sweet Pea. They've been having sex for two months now.

Betty was currently in his truck having sex with him before his shift. They were both breathless when they finished. Betty actually really enjoyed it.

"Once more?" Betty asked.

“I have to get into work before Jug kills me.” 

“Please? Just a few more minutes?” 

“Fine. I’m already late anyways.”

Betty smirked at him. "He already hates me anyway." She crawled back onto him.

He kissed her heatedly as he held her hips. Betty sank back onto him as their was a knock on the window.“Shit.” Betty quickly grabbed the blanket he had in his truck and covered herself.

It turns out it was Jughead. The windows were fogged up so he couldn’t see who Sweet Pea was with. Betty hide herself under the blanket as he had to open his window.

“Jug I’ll be in for my shift in a few minutes. I’m in the middle of something.” 

“More like someone. Seriously? In the parking lot?”

"What? She was horny." Sweet Pea smirked. Jughead rolled his eyes. “Have fun explaining to Toni why she needs to cover the beginning of your shift.” Jughead said heading back inside.

Betty tried holding her laugh but she couldn't. Sweet Pea laughed too."I guess you should go." Betty crawled off of him.

“We can finish?”

"Its going to take longer than you think. I'll drop by after." She pulled her dress on.

“Okay.”

Betty had to get to the office for the late night news reading. Sweet Pea headed inside. Toni looked at him furious.

“I’m sorry T. I was having a hookup.”

"That Cooper girl again." She punched his arm.

“I’m sorry.”

"Betty Cooper better be a good lay. She better know someone for me." Toni said.

That caught Jughead's attention.

“What about Betty Cooper?”

"Pea is fuckeing her." Toni said.

“Seriously?”

"She's good." Sweet Pea smiled.

Jughead just went to his office. He was in a mood with Sweet Pea. That meant Betty was just with him. He was head over heels in love with her at one point. Her leaving was the reason he couldn’t bring himself to love anyone ever again.

He wanted to message her but it would start an argument. He decided to do it anyways.

J: seriously Sweet Pea. He will hurt you. 

B: since when did you start to care again.

J: I don’t care.

B:you do.

J: No I don’t.

B: then why message? It annoys you.  
B: well I guess I'll see you at 1am. 

J: I’m just warning you.

B: you care deep down. I'm sorry I left after we kissed. I have no choice. Thanks for the warning but I think I'm okay.

He just left her on read.

Betty turned her phone off getting ready for the her news broadcast. Jughead got back to work. They both worked until Betty promised to meet Sweet Pea. She headed to the wrym even though she was banned. He was finishing up his shift.

"Ready?" Betty asked.

"One minute."

Jughead came out the office. He wanted to speak to her. Betty reluctantly agreed. She was tired and just wanted to get laid. They went to his office.

"What Jones?" Betty questioned.

“You’re not allowed here. You know that.”

"I was here for two minutes. It's late outside. Are you really going to make me wait outside?" She asked.

“Yes. I can’t believe you’re seriously here to fuck him.”

"You're jealous! I have needs you know." Betty told him.

“I’m not jealous!”

"Then you will let me go get laid." She began walking to the door. Jughead grabbed her hands. "I'm not jealous. I've seen Pea hurt too many girls."

“We’re just hooking up.” 

“Still! He’s going to hurt you.”

Betty walked up close to him. "Why do you care? Its sex. I don't want to date him. He's too much of a player for that."

“All I’m doing it warning you! If you really don’t care that he’s going to break your heart go ahead!” He snapped.

Betty smirked at him. She ran a hand through his hair. "There you are. The old Juggie. You care about me." She winked.

“I don’t!” She giggled began walking away again. “I don’t!”

"You think your so perfect Betty. He's going to wreck you." Jughead told her.

"Oh Jones, I'm far from perfect." Betty walked up to him. "I'm just as fucked up as the rest of you."

"I doubt that."

"Oh yeah?" Betty moved closer towards him. 

"Yes Cooper."

"You haven't seen my scars Jones."

“You’ll always be the same perfect Betty.”

"Fuck you!" Betty snapped. He smirked knowing he was getting to her. She pushed him away from her."I'm not perfect Jones!" She showed him her palms.

“It’s only the truth Cooper.” Betty snapped. She pushed him into wall. He pushed her off of him. "I want to punch you in the face." Betty uttered.

"Do it." He told her.

Betty couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know what came over her as she kissed him. Jughead was shocked at first. He tried to pull away but couldn’t stop himself from kissing her back.

They were now heatedly kissing. He lifted her up and put her on his desk. Betty wrapped her legs around him. His mouth moved over hers hungrily. It was almost like he was starved for her. She kissed him back with the same passion.

"Betty you ready?!" Sweet Pea asked.

"I'll meet you tomorrow! My mum just called." Betty lied. She went back to kissing Jughead.

“Is everything okay in there? Is Jug bothering you?”

"Jughead's fine. He's showing me how to transfer something to my mum." Betty lied again. She squeezed his ass.

“Okay. I’ll text you later.”

"Sure!" Betty began attacking Jughead's lips. He pulled her closer against him. She slowly grinned against him. Slipping her hand in to feel him. He groaned softly against her lips. Betty smirked into the continuing kiss. She began playing with him. He was already so aroused."Cat got your tongue now Jones?"

“Shut up.”

"Make me." Betty smirked, teasing him.

He kissed her again. Betty enjoyed the kiss as she worked him through in his pants. She loved teasing him this way. She had complete control. She began undoing his pants. He tugged on her dress. Betty pulled her dress of in one swoop. She was left in her lacy underwear. 

He kissed her neck. She moaned softly pulling his pants down. He pressed against her. They were both just in their underwear.

"Take your underwear off." Betty ordered. He pulled them down."I thought I would have to wrip them off." She checked him out.

He smirked at her. Betty pulled him close pushing on the desk. He pulled her legs back around him. She looked at him waiting for permission. He tugged her underwear to the side. Betty smiled at him sliding onto him. He groaned, kissing her. He started to move.

She was surprised as she felt good around him. She was wet as they easily glided together. Betty couldn’t believe how good he felt. She’s never felt this way during sex before.

"Fuck Jones. I want more."

“Yeah? Tell me what you want.”

"I don't know. I just want to feel you." Betty moaned in his ear.

He moved deeper. He felt her arms wrap around him as she sucked a hickey to his neck. It was so deep and pressing on all the right spots. It was sending Betty into over drive. It was fast and hard. They were both so aroused. It ended just as fast as it began. They both came to their releases together.

Betty was panting as she jumped off of him pulling her dress on. He took a second to calm his breathing before pulling his pants and underwear back up. Betty just handed him her underwear before walking out. Jughead just smirked.

Never in a million years did he think he would have sex with perfect Betty Cooper. That’s something he would’ve dreamt about doing in high school. He just lived his highscool fantasy.

He headed to his apartment to shower. That night he went to bed with a smirk on his face. It was the first night in a very long time he didn't go to bed angry. He went to bed with a stupid grin on his face.

Betty headed home to get ready for bed. She couldn’t stop smiling. She ran a bath and kept remembering all of him touching her. She had marks from where his hands gripped her hips and hickies all over her neck.

Betty loved the way Jughead touched her. She only liked the way Sweet Pea touched her.

She knew there were some deep seated issues they had to figure out but for now she didn't care. She wanted him. She was hoping she could be his again. She went to bed with a smile on her face. Hopefully this was the beginning of these hookups. 

Maybe it could stop this tension between them. They were completely different people. She was a Northside preincess and he was the Southside Serepnt king.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The following day Betty woke up aching. It was half four and she had to be at work for half five. She needed another soak in the bath. 

Today she had her cousin come back home to visit her. She was excited for that but she hoped she wants to see the wrym. This visit was last minute so something had upset Cherly.

Cheryl was coming to meet her after work. For now she was scrolling through Instagram tried to follow Jughead. She managed to find his account. Betty pressed follow waiting for it to be accepted. He accepted it ten minutes later and followed her back.

B: shouldn't you be sleeping.

J: I’m still working.

B: its half four in the morning. I'm up for work.

J: I got some sleep after you left but I got up again at 3 to help with the bar. We had people partying all night.

B: sounds awful.

J: it’s the same every night.

B: Definitely a nightmare.

J: it’s not that bad.

B: you're used to it.

J: pretty much.

B: so have my panties found a good new home.

J: yep.

B: oh yeah?

He sent her a picture of them on his nightstand next to his bed.

B: plane sight. You're brave.

J: I’m the only one who goes into my apartment so it’s not like anyone will notice.

B: what if I want them too. You deserve to squirm.

J: yeah?

B: yes. I want you to pay for calling me perfect.

J: you are perfect.

B: goodbye Jones.

B: call me perfect and your in trouble.

J: I’m just saying the truth.

B: if you get to know me again you know I'm not perfect.

J: you’ve always been perfect.

B: I've been good at hiding.

B: anyway Jones I have to go. I'm ready for work.

She sent him a photo of her in a suit with her hair in a messy bun. She had minimal makeup on.

J: bye

B: bye .

Betty headed to work. She drove happily. On her way to work she had a call from Sweet Pea. Betty answered it.

“Hey, do you want to come over tonight?” He said.

"I have my cousin around. I'll try." Betty told him. 

Betty messaged Jughead as she pulled up to work. 

B: so pea wants to hook up again but I was thinking I cant stop thinking about you.

J: I’m working tonight so hookup with him if you want. I don’t care.

B: thats the thing. I don't want too. I have Cher visiting 

J: then tell him no. Why are you even telling me this? It doesn’t involve me.

B: I want to fuck you again.

J: I’m working tonight.

B: I don't mean tonight.  
B: I'm working too till 8.

J: ok

B: now I'm at work. I'm about to read the news.

J: how thrilling.

Betty just sent him a gif. She turned her phone off to work. Once she read the news she began putting her PowerPoint together for later. Cheryl texted her when she arrived. Betty hugged her cousin from behind.

"Where's the wife?" She asked.

“We’re having problems.”

"Oh. So this is a distraction vist?" Betty teased.

"Yes. So lets go to pops." Cheryl said.

“Okay. We can talk about everything there.”

Cherly nodded as they got in Betty's car. They drove to Pops to see the serpents there. Sweet Pea asked them to join them. All Betty could do was look at Jughead.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Betty said.

“Why not?”

"Well you don't want me and Jones arguinh all lunch." She pointed out.

"You mean because you can't be cilvil." Jughead uttered.

"I can."

"Prove it." He smirked.

"This is going to be interesting." Cheryl sat down. Betty sat down across from Jughead. He moved his legs against hers. "So this is fun. Cooper and Jones hating one another." Cheryl continued to smirked.

Jughead rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Toni asked. "Can I say you look sensational?" She added.

“Thank you.”

"So why is this interesting?" Toni repeated.

"Jones was in love with Betty. Like over the moon in love." Cheryl explained.

“No I wasn’t.” Jughead rolled his eyes. That was the first Betty’s heard of him having feelings for her. She was completely oblivious back then. 

"We were just extremely close." Betty shrugged.

“He sent love letters to your house, B.”

"Wait you did? I never got them." She gasped. Jughead just sighed. Betty nudged his foot.“Your mom probably took them.” Cheryl said.

"She's a dick." She shrugged.

“But Jughead was definitely head over heels in love with you back then.” Betty rolled her eyes. "I need to get my purse. I forgot it outside." She got up excusing herself.

Jughead followed her out as he needed a smoke. She headed out to her car. He stood by his bike."You following me Jones?" Betty shouted over to her.

“You wish.”

"No. I have a life." She grabbed her purse. He just lit his cigarette. She pulled the cigarette out his mouths. She put it out. "That can kill you."

“I don’t care.” 

"Well I do." Betty stepped closer to him. He lit another one. “It’s calming.”

"I just put that out." She took it from him. 

“Give it back Betty.”

"I don't want too." Betty smirked.

“Why are you so fucking difficult?”

"It's easy to tease you." She took a puff coughing. "That's horrible."

“I like it.” He took it back.

"And I like it when you kiss me." Betty smirked. He didn’t say anything. "So have fun smoking on a dying stick." She headed inside. 

Jughead just rolled his eyes. He saw her sit back down and Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around him. Jughead finished his cigarette quickly before heading back inside. 

He didn't like the feeling in his stomach watching Sweet Pea with Betty. It made him beyond angry. He barely scraped by. 

Everyone headed back to work but Cheryl. Toni decided to stay with her getting to know her. Turns out they had a lot in common.

"You're amazing." Cheryl smiled.

“So, where’s your wife?” Toni asked. 

“I don’t know. She walked out on me so I can here. We got into a huge fight.” Cheryl whispered 

“About to what?”

“I want kids, she doesn’t.”

"That's awful. You would make a great mother. I want kids that's why I can't find a partner. If you ask me she is stupid for walking out." Toni told her squeezing her hand.

Cheryl just nodded.

"Hey if something doesn't work out when we're 30. I will happily get pregnant with you." Cheryl laughed softly. “We barely know each other.”

"We will know one another at 30. That's 7 years from now." Toni teased.

“Maybe.”

Toni squeezed her hand. "Want to go back to my place. Betty finishes work in another hour. We've been talking all day." She smiled.

“I just want to go to Betty’s and relax. Maybe another time.”

"Sure. See you around Cher." Toni said before leaving.

______

At Betty's:

Cheryl just got there and set up her things in the guest room. She heard Betty come in. 

"I have chocolates! Also I fucked Jughead last night."

“You what?” Betty just went silent.“But you hate each other?”

"Exactly we were arguing and then we kissed and then fucked. I want to keep hate banging him. It's the best sex ever."

“Wow.” Betty just sighed. "It's better than his friend." She confessed.

“And there’s no feelings behind it? Just hate sex?”

"Considering I broke the pool table. Yes." Betty nodded.

“You broke his pool table?”

"That's a conversation for another day."

“Are you going to fuck again?”

"We'll see." Betty opened the chocolate.

“He’s he still acting like he hates you?”

"That's because he does."

“He was so in love with you. I don’t know how you didn’t see that.”

"I mean when we did kiss. I got drove away to New York." Betty confessed. "Anyway, he was always so quiet." She added.

“Now he’s a whole new person.”

Betty nodded sighing.

“What?”

"He has so much anger issues. That's why he's changed."

“Maybe it’s just been building up.”

Betty agreed putting a movie on. She then had a text from Jughead. 

J: I’m done work for the next couple hours.

B: oh yeah?

J: yep.

B: why should I come over?

J: come over.

B: Give me a good reason.  
B: why should I abandon my cousin? When her wife left her.

J: Fine then. Don’t come.

B: come on Jones I'm trying to foreplay here.

He didn’t answer.

B: sneak in my room. I can't leave her.

J: Fine.

B: my bedroom window is open.

J: ok

B: message me when your here.

Just like when they were in highscool he would climb up her window. Alice Cooper hated him so he opted to climb her window to avoid her. He texted her 15 minutes later that he was climbing up.

"I'm going to get a shower. I'll be down soon." Betty told Cheryl.

“Okay.”

Betty ran upstairs excitedly. She went into her room and saw him sitting at the window."Hey Romeo." She walked over time him.

“Hey.”

Betty crawled on his lap smiling. His hands instantly moved to her hips. That allowed Betty's hands to wrap around his neck. 

"You can't get enough of me." She seductively winked.

“Maybe.”

"Maybe?" Betty moved his hair out his eyes. That knocked his beanie off. She liked his hair without it. Betty took it throwing it on her bed.“Be gentle with it. It’s my prized possession.” He teased

"Here's me thinking I was."

“You wish.”

Betty giggled at him. She shook her head no, rubbing circles to his neck. He picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Actually we're doing it in the shower. I can't have my cover blown." Betty kissed him.

“Okay.”

"Carry me then." Betty flipped them over.

He picked her up again. She giggled, she let herself imagine they were teens. He carried her into her bathroom. Jughead then held her closely as she turned the shower on. He put her down so they could undress.

"Juggie, undress me with your teeth."

Jughead smirked. That gaze made Betty blush. He bent down biting the material. He lifted it up struggling to get it over his head. However, Jughead managed. He accidentally nibbled her tipple through her bra and Betty moaned. He unbuckled her bra and moved his mouth over her chest.

"You blossomed Cooper." He teased sucking at her nipple.

Jughead continued to tease her stripping down. She moaned softly. They were both soon completely naked as he pressed kisses down her body. Betty softly tugged his hair, whilst he lifted them into a hot shower. Betty looked at him.

"Want to come lingerie shopping tomorrow?" Betty grinded on him.

“Really?”

"Yes. We could have some fun." She bit his lip thrusting in him. He groaned softly."Also... I want more of this." Betty moved deeper.

He pressed her up against the shower wall. The coldness compressed against her back. The heat hitting their body. They moved at a teasing paste. Jughead wanted it to last. He went slow but deep, so she could feel every inch of him. He kissed her neck.

"Vamp." Betty moanded, giving him more access. He smirked as he teasingly bit her neck."Now that's yours new nickname." She giggled moving with him more.

He sped up. Betty joked that he was going vamp speed. Jughead couldn't help at how dorky she was being. She read and watched too may vampire things.

Betty moaned when he went harder. He was repeatedly hitting her spot. She had never felt so much pleasure with a partner before. She was trying so hard not to scream his name but she failed. Luckily the water masked her uttered moans of her climax.

He didn’t slow down or stop. He was trying to get her to her climax again. Jughead felt her legs tighten around him. She was biting his ear lobe trying to calm herself. Betty couldn't calm herself as another orgasm rippled through her body.

He tried to get her to her 3rd one as he was coming up on his release. He managed to as he orgasmed. That was crazy to Betty as she's never done it more than one. He rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

Betty kissed him softly. "We should actually shower off." She whispered, holding him loosely.

“Yeah.”

Betty reached behind her to grab her shampoo. She began massaging it into his hair. They gently washed each other. Once they were clean Betty walked out the shower but naked. She let Jughead have the towel. She needed to grab one for herself. Jughead watched her as he wrapped his towel around himself.

"Do you want to stay over?" Betty asked.

“I should be getting home. I have another shift in an hour.”

"So see you tomorrow for shopping? Cher will be with us but I will make an excuse to meet you?" She asked, tugging on the towel.

“Yeah sure.”

"See you then." Betty smiled. 

Jughead got dressed again before sneaking back out. Betty headed down again like nothing happened. Cheryl had no idea anything happened. Betty felt like it was their dirty little secret. She had a smile stuck on her face.

_______

The following day the girls were up early shopping. Betty wasn't working today. They ate out for breakfast. They headed to the mall. Betty was excited to see Jughead. She told Cheryl she was headed to the bookstore. Cheryl hated it there as it sunk of old books. She met Jughead there.

"Hey Vampire." Betty teased.

“Hey.”

"You ready?" She held her hand out. “Yep.” He didn’t take her hand.

Betty quickly pulled her hand away. She led the way. She let him have three choices. He wanted to see her in them. Betty rolled her eyes as she headed to the changing room. He followed her.

He waited in the private dressing room they had for couples. She came out teasing him sticking her long smooth legs out first. He smirked, watching her.

"What do you think Juggie?" Betty span before sitting on his lap.

“You look amazing.”

"I feel it. Wait till I have the next little red number on." She teased holding his hand. He bit his lip. She kissed his hand before changing.

She had a text from Sweet Pea.

SP: come over. I miss you.

Betty didn't know what to do. She wanted Jughead's opinion. She came out in her favourite one. It was royal blue. Jughead couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.

"I want to ask you a question Jones." Betty sat back on his lap facing him.

“What?”

"Do you like sharing me?" She wondered.

“Why do you ask?”

"Pea wants me. But I only want you." Betty stood up.

“Well it’s not like we’re dating. We’re not even friends.”

"Answer the question." She told him.

“No.”

Betty cradled his lap again. "It doesn't matter about those things. It matters about how good this feels. I don't want to fuck it up. Pea is okay but you." She stroked his face. "You make me climax three times in a row." Jughead smirked. "So I'm your new friends with benefits. Technically person with benefits. So I know you have rules." Betty leaned in to him.

Jughead nodded.

"Enlightenment me then."

“No staying over.” He started off. Betty just pouted at him then agreed. “No kissing unless it’s during sex.”

"But what about right now?" She smirked.

“No kissing.” He repeated.

"Fine, what else?" Betty pouted, trying to tempt him.

“No hanging out unless it’s physical.”

"So I can't come to the wrym? Am I still banned?"

"You can come when invited."

"What else? You're so picky." Jughead rolled his eyes. “You’re mine, no one can touch you but me.”

Betty smirked at him. "The only rule I like. Go on." She giggled.

“We can’t do couple things or act any different towards each other. This is strictly physical.”

"But we're doing a couple thing now." Betty pouted.

“No we’re not.”

"Yes we are. Its classed as a couple thing." She corrected him. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Carry on." Betty played with his hair.

“Whenever you want out of this just tell me and it’s over.”

"And same for you. But I want to add o e rule. I'm aloud to buy you gifts on your birthday and Christmas." She smiled.

“Fine. I’m allowed to buy you gifts too then.”

"Okay then. We should seal it with a kiss." Betty smirked.

“Nope. Do you have anything you want to add to the rules?”

"There fine. Come on Jughead." She looked at him.

“I’m not kissing you.”

"But I want you." Betty sighed. He didn’t say anything. "We could seal the deal with sex."

“Works for me.”

"Now kiss me." Betty ordered.

“You’re just trying to get me to kiss you.”

"Yes so kiss me so I can fuck you in the changing room." She smirked.

Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her heatedly. Betty moaned into the kiss. She was addictive to his lips. He picked her up carrying her to the changing room.

There in the lingerie shop they sealed the deal. Betty had to buy the lingerie she had on since they got a little messy. Jughead bought her the other options to surprise her.

The look on her face was adorable. She knew this was classed as a couple thing. Yet in his mind it wasn't. Betty hugged him as there wasn't anything about hugs in their contact.

Jughead was taken back hugging her too. Never in a millions years did he think he would be hooking up with Betty Cooper. If he told his teenage self he would freak out. He was kind of freaking out at the moment. 

All his life she had been perfect Betty Coiper. Yet now he gets to watch her come undone being less perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few weeks have passed with their deal. They would work and message one another. They found a work life, social life and sex life balance.

Betty had been less uptight. She was smiling more. She was allowing herself to he herself more. The more undone version of herself. 

When she moved to New York she has lost herself. She had become that party girl that got in the wrong crowded. She brought that in to college until the last year saved her.

Jughead was gone for the week with the serpents. He wouldn’t give Betty any details about it but he told her it was work related. Betty hated that she was messaging him non stop. 

She was currently around at Archie's. Jughead wasn’t answering any of her messages. She began to worry.

"Arch have you seen Jughead recently?" Betty wondered.

“Isn’t he out of town?”

"I think so. Where though?" She asked.

“I don’t know. Sometimes the serpents go on drug runs and go to fight other gangs.”

Betty nodded. 

Hearing that information made her physically sick. She knew about the rules to the agreement. Yet she will always be worried if he's putting himself in danger.

“Why do you care?” Archie asked.

"I was just wondering. How is Veronica?" Betty changed the subject.

“You probably speak to her more than I do.”

"All she does is talk about you. She loves you." She told him. Archie just smiled to himself. "I mean one of you make a move already." Betty told him. She checked her phone.

“She doesn’t visit often anymore.”

"Give her the opportunity to. She has a booming business in New York. Her own boutique. Grow some balls and tell her your in love with her still."

Betty still had no answer from Jughead.

“Maybe someday.”

"Grow some balls. What are you scared of?" Betty questioned Archie.

“What if it doesn’t work out again?”

"Then you tried. But what if it does." Archie looked at his best friend.

“I’m going to call her.”

"Finally some balls!" Betty threw a pillow at him. He threw it back and rolled his eyes. "Let's talk about your love life." Archie teased.

"Actually lets talk about how I'm quitting being a news reporter to own the register." She told him.

“What? Seriously?”

Betty nodded. 

Writing was just her passion. She missed doing investigative journalist pieces. There's so much history from this town she could write about it.

“I thought you liked your job?”

"I did but now they've gotten this 19 year old to replace me." Betty glared.

“Wow.”

"Plus my hearts always been in writing. Even when I got into drinking and smoking pot in highscool and college." She confessed.

“Well if that’s what you want to do I’m happy for you B.”

"It is and I've already bought it back." Betty smiled.

“That’s great.”

"I know." 

Suddenly they both got a notification. They had the same phone so they didn't know who received the message. Betty checked hers. She smiled seeing it was from Jughead.

J: I’ll be back in 4 days.

B: that's so far.

He didn’t answer her.

B: seriously ignoring me again? That's a prick move.

J: why do you even care.

B: maybe because I don't want you injured when we fuck.

J: I’m fine.

B: thank you!

He left her on read. Betty sighed throwing her phone on the couch opposite her.

“What’s wrong?” Archie said.

"A guy."

“Anyone I know?”

"A New Yorker." Betty lied.

“Oh.”

Betty nodded. "He's being funny. I'm just going to ignore him. I have a dusty shop to clear out."

“Okay.”

Betty was worried still. She knew the serpents work could be dangerous. Pushing that aside she spent the night at her friend's. Then over the next few days she was cleaning out the register. She was so happy to be there. She grew up in this shop.

She had a text from Jughead on the fourth day, like he said so. It was really late at night. 

J: I’m home.

B: come to the register.

J: I’m too tired. I’ll see you later this week.

B: I can come to you with pops.

J: if you want.

B: on my way

J: ok

Betty was covered in paint as she knocked on the door. “Hey.” Jughead answered the door. He had bruises and cuts on his face and arms. She just knew they were all over his body too. Betty gently touched them. He let her in.

"What happened?"

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

"Let's clean you up." Betty kissed him.

“No kissing Betts.”

"Sorry your hurt."She uttered.

“I’m okay.”

"I'm still cleaning you up."Betty said.

"You need a shower." He teased.

"I know." She smiled.

Betty led him to the bathroom. She began helping him. She cleaned up his face and covered the cuts with bandages.

“I know.”

"What were you doing?" Jughead wondered.

“I bought the register. I’m fixing it up.” Jughead smiled. “Shower with me.” Jughead turned on the water.

Betty nodded.

They both undressed each other. It was a slow process as they kissed one another. They held one another close.

"I missed you."

“You did?” He said.

"Well yeah. The sex is great." Betty teased. Jughead nodded. "I missed knowing you were safe." Betty kissed his neck. He wrapped his arms around her. "You bought the register?" He smiled.

"Yep I got fired."

“You got fired?”

"They traded me in for a hotter and younger women." Betty sighed.

“That’s stupid. You are young and hot.”

"Apparently not hot enough. Are you flirting Jones?" She wrapped her legs around him.  
Jughead winced and Betty instantly got down. "It looks like no sex "

“Sorry.”Jughead sighed. 

"It's okay." Betty kissed him. He kissed her back."I thought no kissing." She teased. He ignored her and just continued to kiss her. She kissed him back holding him. “I want you.”

"You're hurt baby."

“We’ll go slow.” Jughead kissed her.

"Fine."Betty smiled. "On your bed." They finished up in the shower and he carried her to his bed."I should be carrying you." She teased. He rolled his eyes. "Can't handle the truth Jones?"

He kissed her to shut her up. Betty giggled as she loved how much he wants her. He got on top of her. She kissed him softly letting him take control. He kissed her down to see a tattoo. 

"You didn't have this before." 

"I did. I hide it with foundation."

“Why?”

"Well I used to be a Rebel before coming back here." Betty told him.

“It’s just a tattoo.”

"It symbolizing a time in my life where I were high and drunk every night." She killed him. Jughead just nodded. "But I like it now." Betty kissed him."Don't you like it?"

Jughead nodded, kissing it.

Betty smiled as at him. He continued kissing her working up his strength to cradled her lap. Betty gently wrapped her legs around him. That encouraged Jughead to move inside her. She moaned softly as he thrust into her.

"Slowly." Betty kissed him.

"I know." Jughead moved softly. 

They moved slowly and deep. It was sweet and different. Not fast and hot. They were going at Jughead's pace. They moaned teasing one another. Their kisses roamed on different part of their body. He loved kissing her tattoo. She moaned softly. It was a long session teasing orgasms out of both of them.

He laid next to her when they finished. Betty smiled as she pulled her painted cover top on. "You know Pea was talking about you non stop. I was getting angry but I remembered I have you and he doesn't." Jughead hugged her.

“He likes me.” Betty teased. 

“Too bad, you’re mine. Unless you want to date him.”

"Nope I want you." Betty hugged kissed him. “No kissing.” He reminded her“No kissing.” He reminded her. 

"You didn't listen to that rule earlier and we've just finished having sex." He rolled his eyes."It's late. I should get back to the register."

“Okay.”

"I don't have my pepper spray with me." She sighed."Will you walk me to my car? Its parked outside the trailer park." Betty asked.

“Sure.”

"That's not too coupley for you?" Betty smiled. He rolled his eyes. She giggled crawling over him. "You're so annoying." Jughead picked her up.

"Stop picking me up. You're injured." 

Jughead shrugged. They got changed as he walked her to her car. He held her hand as they walked. Betty smiled at him. He hugged her. They said their goodbyes before they were on their way. 

The following day Betty had a phone call from Veronica. She answered it as she got back to painting.

"B, come to my launch party. I'm launching a new collection. Its next week and you can have a plus one."

“I’d love to come V.”

"Great. I have to go. I promised to call Archie back." She smiled.

Betty smiled she knew why. She then messaged Jughead.

B: so of i buy you our bus ticket your coming.

J: coming where?

B: Veronica's launch party.

J: you want me to come?

B:Archie's already going with V. Plus hot hotel sex and New York food.

J: works for me.

B: but there's a catch.

J: what?

B: I want to kiss you when we're not having sex and we're not around our friends.

J: Fine.

B: pick you at 6am.

J: ok.

Betty smiled to herself. She was happy to go visit New York. She still loved it. 

Maybe a change of scenery would push their relationship. Maybe, just maybe Jughead would let her kiss after sex and let her stay over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Decorating is stressful. Betty Cooper has spent a week decorating the register. She had modernised it and the layout of the newspaper. They were also going online. She had been working long days she was glad to head to tthe city for the break. 

It was early when Betty and Jughead where waiting on a friday morning for the New York bus. They both had coffee's in their hands. Jughead was exhausted, he kept complaining to Betty. Betty rolled her eyes at his whining.

"You can sleep on the bus." She held his hand."Better yet shut up and I will do that thing you want."

“What thing?”

"You know the thing with the vibrator." She whispered. Jughead smirked. "Now shush and kiss me."

Jughead kissed her softly. She kissed him back hugging him. He deepened the kiss as the bus came. They got up to get on. They headed to their seat. Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

He rested his head on her shoulder as he started to fall asleep. Betty smiled as she took a photo of him. She sent it to Veronica. 

B: I have a plus one.

V: OMG! JUGHEAD??

B: well we're trying to be friends again.

V: I can’t believe this! I thought you were scared of him?

B: we're moving passed it.

V: he’s cuddling with you B. You look like more than friends.

B: well we've been having sex.

V: why didn’t you tell me?!

B: Because Cheryl already freaked out.  
B: also because it's too good to ruin and we have rules.

V: this is huge B.

B: its just sex. 

Betty kissed his forehead.

V: I don’t know B if you’re bringing him along it definitely is more than that.

B: I just want to see what we're like outside of our houses and having sex.  
B: don't tell anyone.

V: I won’t.

B: he's really great V. He gives me these sweet kisses but it's only ever been sex.  
B: don't tell anyone.

V: I won’t.

B: he's really great V. He gives me these sweet kisses but it's only ever been sex.

V: what happened to not liking him and his lifestyle?

B: I still don't like it. But I miss Jughead.

V: but he’s not the same person he once was.

B: I know. I'm hoping he opens up to me. 

Jughead began stirring away an hour later kissing her. She kissed him back happily. 

"Good morning sleepy head." Betty smiled.

“Are we almost there?”

"Another two hours. But you can tell me what I missed when I left." She moved his hair out the way. Jughead just shrugged. Betty pouted at him. "Fine." He sighed.

He looked at her holding his hand. "He beat me when he was drunk. He got arrested and he's still in jail. I joined the serpents for protection. He's an alcoholic Betts and he needs helps."

Betty felt terrible for comparing Jughead to him the night they argued while he was drunk.

"Juggie... I didn't realise. I shouldn't have compared you that night to him." Betty moved closer to him.

“It’s true.” He shrugged.

"However about I attended meetings with you?"

“I’m fine.”

Betty looked at him. "Please for me." She kissed his hands.

“I said I’m fine.”

"Okay but the minute you want to drink your feelings away you call me. Even if it is for sex or a talk." He just nodded, not looking at her. Betty gently nudged his face to her. She softly kissing him. Jughead kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around him. "I have noticed your drinking less. I'm proud of you."

“Can we stop talking about that?” He pulled away from her. Betty nodded. "I packed you some food."

“Thank you.” She pulled out cookies she made. "If I poison you then they are store bought not homemade." She smiled. Jughead smiled faintly.

"There's that smile I miss." He stopped smiling. "What does this tattoo mean?" Betty pointed to one that said Juliet.

“Nothing.”

"Really? You once said you would only get tattoos with meaning. I should tattoo you here. V has a tattoo gun."

Jughead just shrugged. He got it the day he found out she left. He didn't want to tell her he got it for her.

"I like it even if it's pointless." Betty smiled.

“Thanks.” Betty kissed his cheek. "Have you designed any of them?"

“Pretty much all of them.”

"Can you draw me one?" She wondered.

“Sure.”

Betty smiled happily at him."You have complete freedom." Betty passed him a pen and her arm.

He drew out a design for her. It took him about an hour. She was ticklish and giggled. Luckily it filled up the whole journey. Betty was so in awe of Jughead's design.

"Its perfect." Betty took a photo of it. "I'll get it tattooed tonight."

“I can do it for you?”

"Yes." She smiled."Did I mention we're staying at V's? Archie is there too."

“Okay.”

They got off the bus quickly. Veronica was waiting for them. Veronica hugged Betty. She hugged her back. Before give Jughead a bro punch on the arm.

"So I have separate rooms for you." Veronica said.

Betty looked at her. “Okay.” Jughead said. He would just sneak into her room anyways.

Veronica guided her to her parents house. She used it when she was in New York. They went to unpack things in their rooms. She guided them to their rooms. Veronica wanted to see if he would sneak in to Betty's room. The launch party was tomorrow. It was lunch and Archie came to get them to head to the cafe.

"I'm staying in here." Betty laid on Jughead's bed.

“Yeah?”

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" She was pushing him.

“I do actually.”

"What is it?" Betty rolled over on the bed.

“It’s against the rules.”

"Well I'm breaking them." She stood up.

“Yeah?”

"Yes. We're not in Riverdale and I want to go to bed with your hands around my waist." Betty stubbornly said.

“Things between us are strictly physical.” He reminded her.

"And I said I'm staying in your bed this weekend. What are you going to do about it?"

“I might have to punish you.” He smirked.

She span around and wiggled her bumb. "Spank me then." Jughead picked her up and threw her down on the bed.

Betty squealed. He flipped her so she was laying on her stomach before pulling her up to her knees with her ass up towards him. She allowed him to lift up her skirt. Once her bare ass was exposed to him he smirked and spanked her hard enough that she could feel it but not that it would hurt her. She bit her lip moaning softly. He smirked and did it again.

"Fuck Juggie." Betty moved her ass teasingly in front of him. He spanked her again more roughly. She rolled over and pulled him down to her. He kissed her heatedly. "Rules are made to be broken." Betty tugged at his flannel. He tugged it off and used it to tie her to the bed."Fuck." She wrapped her feet around him. 

Today she didn't wear a bra. She just wore an over sized shirt. She hated it be uncomfortable travelling far. He lifted it up to expose her chest. He pressed kisses all over her. Betty tried to move to hold him. She couldn't, so she used her her legs to shimmy him down.

"You want me Cooper." Jughead teased.

Betty nodded.

"Well you have to wait." He heard her groan. Jughead laughed against her skin.

He opened her legs slowly inserting his hand. Using his finger tip rubbing circles against her. Small moans coming from her mouth. Jughead smirked moving to use his tongue. Teasingly flicking against her. Knowing her favourite places he worked on those. She moaned loudly, tugging on his hair.

"Don't get us caught Betts."

"But what if I want to get us caught. It's more fun that way." Betty told him through her moans.

He just continued to work her through. He knew she was liking it as she pulled his hair. That was one of her tells. After a few more minutes she came on his tongue. He moved back up her body to kiss her. Betty smiled tightening her legs around him.

A knock was on the door when Veronica told Jughead to hurry up. They were running late for dinner reservations.

“I want you.” Jughead told Betty.

"Have me at dinner." She smirked.

“Yeah? How?”

"We'll figure it out. Now they will kill us if we don't leave." Betty smiled.

“Fine.” He sighed.

"Or we could tell them we can meet them there?"

“We’ll meet you there Veronica!” Jughead told her.

"Fine! B you know what I'm about to say!c they heard faintly.

Betty was smiled at him. "How do you always want me?" She bit his lip.

“Because you’re perfect.”

"I told you this before. I'm not." Betty bit him hardly.

“You are.”

"I'm broken Juggie." She showed him her palms. He ignored her as he kissed her. She kissed him back. "Take them off."

Jughead just kissed her whilst Betty tugged on the top as restraints. She untied them using herself defense training. Betty wrapped her arms around him happily. She reached to tug his pants down.

"See perfect. You can get out of my ties." Jughead let her. Betty smirked flipping them over. She tied him up. "I'm not perfect. Plus I really want to touch you."

Jughead rubbed his thumbs over her hips. He had her softly rock on him. It was sweet but hot. Jughead spread her legs. He moved harder on her and deeper. They have had sex in so many places he loved having her in his bed.

Deep thrusts hitting her g spot she kissed down his body. Jughead kept pulling her up so he could kiss her lips. He was definitely an addict for Betty Cooper. They continued to move eagerly before hitting their climaxes.

"Its always amazing."Betty smiled.

“Definitely. We should shower quickly and get ready to go.”

"Or we could stay and watch a movie?" She trailed her nails down his chest.

“We promised them we would meet them.” 

“We can cancel. They deserve some time alone anyways.” Betty said. 

“Fine then.”

She laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Betty just looked at him. 

"How were you with the move?" Jughead asked. 

"Horrible. I got into the bad crowd. I did drugs and drank. I lost myself. I missed you mainly. Alice wouldn't let me message you. So I acted up." 

"I can't imagine that." He looked back at her. She just shrugged. “Why me? You were more friends with Veronica, Archie, and Kevin.”

"You will laugh at me if I told you."

“Maybe. Just tell me.”

"Well first of I did keep in touch with Kev. But I missed you because it was the day after we kissed I moved. I felt like I was taken that opportunity with you. We were so close and I was final starting to see you as Juggie. The deadly attractive weirdo who took my first kiss." Betty confessed.

“I was your first kiss?” Betty blushed nodding.“Wow.”

She just looked at him. "It explains why I was so shocked as you of a serpent. I am understanding more that they are a community but it still scary to me. I thought that the Jughead that kissed me was truly gone." She teared up.

“Don’t go all sappy on me.” He sighed.

"Let your walls down for a moment Jughead." Betty cradled his lap. He didn’t say anything. "It's just me. You've seen me have a breakdown over commas."

He stayed silent.

"What's troubling your mind?" She kissed his head.

“No kissing.”

"Seriously you agreed we could this trip." Betty crawled off him.

“I mean we can but we can’t.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“You can kiss me but it’s not supposed to be meaningful. It’s not like we’re together or anything.”

"You know what Jughead you ruined the moment!" Betty pulled her clothes back on. 

“There wasn’t even a moment to ruin in the first place!”

"There was going to be and you said don't get sappy! You are so guarded around me! It's not like I'm going to hurt you!" 

"You did that once by leaving!" He snapped.

"You know what maybe I should sleep in the room Veronica made for me."

“Yeah you probably should.” He said angrily.

"Fine! But just so you know I was really looking forward to actually spending a night with you." She teared up storming out.

Jughead slammed the door behind her. Betty broke down crying behind the door. Jughead started packing his things to leave. He didn't want to stay here now. He knew he was unwanted. Betty laid down in her bed crying. She didn't want to ring her friends to ruin their night. All she did was watch Jughead leave from the window.

He walked to the bus station. He got on the first bus. The rang Toni to meet him for a hook up. Jughead agreed she was his but they never agreed he was hers.

Betty sat crying waiting for Veronica and Archie to come home. She was in the living room hugging her knees. Veronica came home and found her. “B? What’s wrong?”

"That guy I was seeing. I think its over." Betty cried.

“You mean hooking up with Jughead?”

"Shush Arch didn't know." She picked at her nails.

“He can’t hear us.” Veronica said. “What happened?”

"We had sex. We were talking snuggling after about life after I left. We were having s moment and he ruined it. It went from there." Betty hid her face.

“Did you get mad at him?”

"He got mad at me. I got upset." She whispered. "He's going to fuck someone else."

“You don’t know that. Call him. See if you can work it out. It might not be over.”

Betty nodded trying to call him. Jughead declined the call. 

J: it's over. You want me to be something I'm not.

B: can we please talk it out? 

J: I’m not your fucking boyfriend. I’m done. You’re getting too clingy.

Betty didn't reply. She ran back to her room to cry. Archie had entered and was asking too many questions. She told him to leave. Veronica said she just needed an hour with Betty. He understood kissing his now girlfriend.

Jughead went back to Riverdale. That night he did hook up with Toni. He was angry at Betty and wanted to use sex instead of alcohol.

They both had something good. It felt good between them. It was over just as fast as it began. 

Who knows if they would work it out? 

Maybe it was officially over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Few months have passed from the weekend away in New York. Cheryl had moved back to Riverdale. She was recently seeing Toni undergoing her divorce. 

Both Archie and Veronica would take it in turns heading to see one another. 

That made Betty feel alone. Almost as if she's going through a breakup. Kevin was in town and was helping her through it. He had to physically dag her away from her work.

They were going out drinking that night. Kevin wanted to go see Fangs so she was dragged along to the wrym. She hoped she wouldn’t see Jughead but she also hoped she would. There was significant chance he would throw her out.

They got in there and saw the bar filled with people. Jughead and his friends were drunk and playing pool. He saw her out the corner of his eyes and just flipped. She knew she was banned. He walked up to her.

"Out! You know your banned." He pointed at her.

“I’m just here with Kevin. I’m a paying customer.” She said. 

“I mean it! Out!”

Betty nodded, she remembered the last time he was like this. She couldn't push his buttons like this.

"Kev, I'll see you later at Pops." Betty told him. "Go speak to Fangs."

“What? No, stay.”

"Trust me Kev. I should go, its okay. You've been speaking to Fangs again texting for months. Go see him." Kevin just nodded. Betty hugged him. "Thanks for getting me out the register. I haven't got this dressed up in a couple months." She pulled away.

“Maybe we can go to the bar in Greendale instead? Fangs can meet us there.”

"I'd like that. I need to be away from Jughead. Shit, I mean the Southside."

“I’ll go talk to Fangs really quick and then we’ll go.”

Betty nodded watching Kevin walk away. Jughead came to talk to her.“I’m leaving.” She told him.

"Good." He slurred. "You know what perfect Betty. I wish we never kissed in highscool. Toni fucks better and isn't clingy. Your just hanging into the only person you know here. So go fuck yourself."

Betty began crying as she pushed him away from her. She suddenly had a big crowd of serpents around her. She just went outside to wait for Kevin. She sat on the bench pulling her jacket around her. 

Kevin came out five minutes later with Fangs. He saw her crying. "B you okay?" Kevin asked.

"I'm kind of going through a break up. I did something. I was close with that person in the past. Now he's drunk saying nasty things to me. Like he wished we never shared out first kiss and had sex."

“Who?”

"Who kicked me out the bar." She uttered

“Jughead Jones?” Betty nodded. “Wow.”

"I ruined it." She sighed. 

Kevin hugged her. "Let's just go out get your mind off from him." Betty nodded.

They headed to the bar in Greendale. The got there and headed to the bar. The bar tender Nick was flirting with her. Betty flirted back. She needed to get over Jughead. 

A few too many drinks later she couldn't help but message Jughead.

B: I'm not clingy you sexy mother fucker.

He didn’t answer her.

Betty sent him a selfie with Nick. She wanted to hurt him like he did her. Jughead was drunk too. He wasn’t checking his phone. He knew he would see it in the morning.

He checked his phone later that night.

J: where are you? Who the fuck is that?  
J: where are you?!

B:out.

J: out where? I’m coming to get you.

B: not telling.

J: tell me now.  
J: where the fuck are you?!

B: greendale.

J: the bar?

B: yep. I'm getting pizza.

Jughead put his phone away. He called an Uber to go there. Luckily it only took 20 minutes. He found her at the pizza shop. She was sat on Nick's knee eating pizza..

“Betty come on, we’re leaving.” Jughead said angrily.

"No I'm eating." She slurred.

“Get up. Now.”

"Make me."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up next to him. Betty's hands wrapped around him. "Will you buy me pizza?" She asked. Jughead ignored her as he tugged her along with him. Betty pulled herself away.“Betty come on.” He said angrily.

"In a minute." She grabbed her bag. Jughead just sighed. "I'm ready grouchy pants."

He didn’t say anything to her as they got into the car to go back to Riverdale. Betty just looked at him. He looked furious.

"You love me." She giggled."Why so mad Juggie?"

“Who was that guy?”

"I don't know. We just met." She shrugged.

“Seriously?! You were out with a stranger?” He said angrily.

"Why do you care?! I'm too clingy!" Betty drunkenly shouted. Jughead just glared at her."Tell me." She squeezed his lap.

“You’re mine.”

"You ended it." Betty sighed.

He didn’t say anything.

"So therefore I am not yours." She told him."Until you apologies and let your walls down."

“Stop being difficult.” Betty shook her head running her hand up his leg. Jughead just looked at her."You're the difficult one. I shouldn't have missed you so much."

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. Betty kissed him back in the back of the uber. He deepened the kiss. "Fuck me baby. Don't leave me again." He pulled her onto his lap. Betty sat on his lap kissing him heatedly. He held her close to him as they kissed.

"Fuck me now."

“Wait until we get home.” He kissed her.

"But I miss you."

“I miss you too.”

"Miss me enough to end the rules?" Betty asked. Jughead nodded. Betty wrapped her arms around him." Good. I think I'm falling for you." She slurred.

Jughead just kissed her. Betty kissed him back as they got to the wrym. Jughead held her hand as they rushed up to his apartment. Betty smiled as he picked her up heading to his room. He locked the door behind them as he laid her on his bed. He felt her tugged his top off. He helped her throw it to the floor.

"I have no bra on." She teased him.

Jughead smirked and unzipped her dress. Her dress fell of her shoulders revealing her bar chest. He kissed her neck and chest as he completely took off the dress. She had his favourite thong on. He smiled at her.

“You’re so sexy.” He told her.

"I haven't noticed." Betty wrapped her legs around him.

He just kissed her. He had missed her lips. They kissed one another finishing undressing each other. They were soon both naked as they kissed. They slipped into teasing touches slowly making one another moan.

Betty had control over him which was rare. She used it to her advantage. They weren't fucking this time. It was sweet like in New York before they ruined it. They kissed lovingly. Their lips stayed on one another. Their thrusts hit one another's spot. 

They were both still so drunk but eager. It was the lust between them that couldn't be stopped. They both started to speed up. It showed with their moans. They both hit their climaxes together. They held one another close pulling out sharing sweet kisses.

He held her as he started to fall asleep. He’s been so stressed that he hasn’t slept in days. Betty looked at him as he slept. She couldn't sleep just wanting to watch him. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. She held his arms not wanting to let him go. She fell asleep a couple hours later.

_______

The following morning Jughead woke up first. He held her closely kissing her. Betty woke up and smiled at him.

"Morning." She yawned.

“Hey.”

"You let me stay over." Betty smiled. Jughead nodded. She cradled his lap. "Why?"

“Because.”

"Tell me please." Betty kissed him.

“I just wanted you to.”

"And last night when you said about the rules?" She prompted. He just shrugged. "You said the rules are over." He nodded. "And?" Betty smiled.

“Stop digging.”

"Let me dig. I can't help in." She moved his hair out the way. He just kissed her. Betty kissed before pulling away. "Juggie, you really hurt me." He just looked at her.

"I was so excited about that trip away. You flipped out. You left me alone and called me clingy. All I was doing was trying to get to know you again. How can I start to feel feelings for someone when I don't truly now the new you."

“Theres nothing to know.” Betty looked at him. "I feel like there is. You used to tell me everything." She pulled his flannel on.

“I’m not 16 and shy anymore.”

"Yeah I know. I'm not 16 and perfect anymore. I'm falling for the loner who stole my heart." Betty pulled her panties on. He just looked at her. She just looked at him over her shoulder. “What are you doing?”

"Going to make us breakfast. I'm taking the day off from work." Betty told him.

“Okay.”

"Join me." She looked at him. "You may not feel the same about us. But I like being around you."

“I like you.”

Betty smiled crawling on his lap as he smiled at her. She kissed him softly. Jughead picked her up heading to his kitchen. She giggled as she held him. He sat her on his counter pulling an apron on her. She pulled him to her and kissed him.

"You taste sweet like sugar." Betty smiled at him. "You are so sweet. But you have no food in the kitchen." She teased.

“I normally order out. There’s some stuff in the bar downstairs. I’ll get it.”

"In your naked state? I will go get it." Betty hopped off the counter.

Jughead headed to get dressed. He rushed to head down before Betty. He didn't want anyone to see Betty in her underwear. He came back up with stuff to make pancakes. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I should have made a bet. I could have won some money." Betty giggled.

“A bet for what?”

"You getting stuff for pancakes." She tugged the ingredients from him. She began making the mixture. Jughead poured in chocolate chips in the mixture. Betty pouted at him. She hated chocolate chip pancakes. “They’re good.” He kissed her pout.

"I don't like them." She mumbled into the kiss.

“I’ll make you plain pancakes then.”

"No it's okay. I should eat healthy." Betty began making him some. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around her. He kissed his neck softly. Normally Jughead would let his friends walk in without knocking. Today he hopped they wouldn't show. However, that wasn't the case. Sweet Pea came in to see Betty. Jealously ran through his veins.

“Sweet Pea we’re kind of in the middle of something.” Jughead said.

"You and Cooper! That's why she ignored me!" Sweet Pea snapped.

"Have you got a problem?" Jughead asked holding Betty.

"Yes! I liked her!" 

"And I told you I loved her before you!" He glared at Sweet Pea.

“Yeah but you don’t love her anymore!”

"I never stopped you bastard!" Jughead tightened his grip getting angry. 

Betty smoothed his hands calming in.

“You’re a terrible friend!” Sweet Pea yelled. 

“You’re the terrible one!” Jughead shot back. “I’ve loved her since I was a kid!”

"I can't help that she is hot and caring!"

"Enough!" Betty snapped. "Pea I'm sorry. You are an amazing friend. I hope not to lose you. Jughead, I love you too."

Sweet Pea just stormed out angrily as Betty sighed. Jughead locked the door so they couldn't have more interruptions. Betty hugged him from behind. Jughead calmed down slightly.

"Its okay." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."I love you too. But I'm burning your food." He just shrugged. "You should have just told me." Betty smiled as she burnt the pancakes.

She headed back over to it. Jughead hugged her from behind. She leaned into his arms. He kissed her neck.

“Betts?” He whispered against her neck."Yes?" Betty glanced at him.

“I’ve always loved you.” She turned the oven off looking at him. "I fell in love you a few weeks before our first kiss."

“How?”

"You brought me pops. I wasn't well but I couldn't leave because we had an assessments. You checked on me every step of the way. Giving me small touches." Betty plated up.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

"I know and it showed me that I wanted that forever. I wanted to flirt more." She blushed.

“I was so heartbroken when you left... I guess that’s kind of why I’m closed off now.” Betty looked at him so hurt. "I'm so sorry. I had no choice. I kicked off big time." She handed him his burnt pancakes.

“Thank you.” He said. He didn’t mind they were burnt."I wouldn't eat them. They're burnt." Betty put her toast in.

“I don’t mind.”

"You're sweet." She smiled.

"I don't get many meals cooked Betts."

"You do now. You're having tea at mine every night." She headed to his fridge.

“You don’t have to do that.”

"I want too. I like cooking for people. Plus it gives me a reason not to work all night." Betty's toast popped up. “Okay.” Betty smiled at him as he returned a shy smile.

He couldn't believe he had finally told her everything. That had something that has been weighing on his shoulders for years. Now it was finally out in the open. The weight lifted off his shoulders. 

Maybe this was the start of a new chapter for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple months passed and Betty and Jughead were getting to a good point in their relationship. They've been working on themselves so they could strengthen their relationship. They still weren't labeling it.

They had been invited to watch Kevin's opening night with Fangs. Veronica, Cheryl, Archie and Toni were going too. It wasn't till Saturday night.

It was now Thursday night and they were meant to drive up. Betty was getting lost at work. Time slipped through her fingers.

Jughead kept calling her but she was too busy to see. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. He knew he would have to get her. She probably had her headphones in the laptop listening to music writing away. He drove to the register to get her.

Walking into the register its exactly what he imagined. “Betts?” He smiled. She jumped out her skin. “Sorry.” He said. "Its okay. I was in my zone." Betty kissed him."Is it time to go?"

"Yeah. This was your idea to go a day early so we can have a day to yourself." Jughead smiled.

"I know. I'm coming let me save this." She quickly saved it.

Jughead helped her switch everything off. It was faster together. Betty always loved him helping her with the lock up. They would then walk home to hers to make tea together. They headed out to the car together. Jughead was driving them there. She smiled at him as he put het favourite song on.

"You hate this song." She kissed his hand.

“I know.”

"Why put it on?" Betty asked.

"Because you love it." He blushed.

"You are too sweet."

____

In New York: 

It was a long taxing drive but they made it to their hotel room at 11pm. They were both hungry when they got there. They decided to go to a diner. They spent two hours finding one. It was finally one in the morning when they found one. Betty knew New York as she lived her but it's so big she got lost in it herself many times. She knew each of the streets but it’s been awhile. Jughead kept teasing her.

"Baby it's been awhile. Now can we please get my eggs and toast."

“Of course.”

They headed in ordering straight away. They sat in a corner booth together. Jughead held her close. Betty smiled up at him.

"I like late night adventures with you." Jughead smiled.

“So do I.”

"What's been your favourite one so far?" He wondered.

“All of them.” He laughed softly. "So if we survive this weekend it's a miracle." Betty teased. "Your just being mean." Jughead squeezed her side. She giggled softly as they kissed lovingly.

Jughead laughed softly.“Are you prepared for us to fight again like that? It’s going to happen a lot.” He teased.

"Yeah I am. But it's a part of a healthy relationship arguing. Plus make up sex is pretty fun." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her happily. His arms wrapped around her neck lovingly. They made out a little before food came. They made small talk while they ate. It was one of the best nights Betty's ever had in New York. She was just happy to have him there with her. She had dreamt of this moment for awhile. It was emotional for Betty. They had made it this far and no arguments.

They were getting close to 3 months of being together. Its the happiest three months she's had in Riverdale. They spent every day together and Jughead was slowly starting to open up. That to Betty was everything. All she hoped for was no steps backwards.

Getting to the hotel room early in the morning they fell asleep instantly. Limbs all intertwined holding one another closer. They were both exhausted.

The next morning Betty was up early. She just watched hin sleep. He slowly woke up."Morning baby."He leaned in and kissed her instantly. She kissed him back.

“We’re partying tonight, right?” Jughead said.

"After the show with the cast." Betty laid on him. "But remember you've been doing so well not drinking alot." She rubbed her fingers over her favourite tattoo.

“I know.”Betty smiled at him. 

They headed out for breakfast alone. They spent the day together before heading to the theatre. They found their seats next to their friends. Jughead held Betty close. The group teased them. They all loved seeing a different side to Jughead.

He had his arms tightly around her. He hated being in big places like this. Yet he stayed for Betty. He was really nervous. Luckily he enjoyed Kevin's performance.

Kevin took them backstage to meet everyone. Jughear didn't really speak. He only began to speak after he had a few drinks. Betty noticed he was being more friendly. She didn't mind as long as he watched what he drank.

After talking to everyone backstage they were heading to a bar to go dancing. Jughead normally never danced yet he was dancing with Betty willing. He would take breaks to get drinks every so often.

Betty pulled him a side to talk him about it. At this point he was drunk. They promised one another not to get drunk.

“What?” Jughead said.

"We agreed not to get shit faced."

“I’m just having fun.” He grabbed the drink the bartender just made for him.

"Cut him off." Betty told the bar tender.

"Betts no!"

"Juggie you promised me. Remember our talk. Remember you told me about your dad and you said you have a problem too." She sighed.

“I’m fine, I’m just having fun.” He downed the drink in his hand.

"Jughead you have a problem. This is too much drinking. You promised me you wouldn't drink this excessively." Betty began tearing up.

“You’re literally overreacting. I’m just trying to have a fun night and you’re ruining it.” He said angrily.

"I'm not! You made me a promise!"

“This shouldn’t count! Everyone else is drinking!”

"You are drunk! You are arguing with me! I haven't drank any alcohol tonight!" Betty snapped. "You need to go to rehab! Its either me or the alcohol!"

“Are you fucking joking right now?! I’m not a fucking alcoholic!”

"I'm not joking. You are! The serpents have told me everything! I've seen and witnessed for a year now! Decided if it's me or the alcohol!" Betty stormed away upset.

Jughead was furious at her. He just walked out of the bar. He didn't want to see her. All he did was left his things at the hotel and got the next bus home. He just wanted to be alone. Deep down he knew she was right. He just didn't want to admit it to himself.

It made him mad to think about her being right. He told her to make him stay when he got like this. Yet she couldn't when he was drunk. She didn't know what he would do. He was just so mad at her. In the best intrest of the both of them he went back to Riverdale. He just went to his apartment and locked himself in. He wanted to be alone.

______

Ignorance is bliss people say. But is it when the people around you are starting to be affected. Jughead ignored Betty when she got home. She tried to speak to him but he pushed her away.

He didn’t want to admit to himself that he was an alcoholic. After she told him he was one it just made him furious. Her or the alcohol she said. It wasn't as easy as that.

While staying locked in his apartment he continued to drink constantly. It was clear had a problem.

Meanwhile throughout that Betty was putting together an intervention. Her friends were helping her. The serpents helped get him down. They got him down by saying they had food for him. The moment he saw Betty he ordered her out.

“Jug please talk to me.”

“No way!” He snapped. He was clearly drunk.

"Then we will do this the hard way. I will drive you to the rehab centre myself!" Betty shouted at him. “That’s not fucking happening.” He started to walk back upstairs.

Betty grabbed his hand but he pulled away. She as promised wrapped her legs around his legs. She put all her dead weight on it.

“Leave me the fuck alone.” He said angrily.

"You made me promise to a sober you. So please Juggie. Me or the alcohol?" He managed to pull away from her. "Please Juggie." Betty cried.

“Leave me alone!” 

Sweet Pea and Fangs went up to him and managed to pick him up and restrain him. Jughead was shouting at Betty. They carried him to Betty's car. They locked the door so he couldn't get out. They went along with Betty so they could keep him restrained.

"I hate you! I regret out time together! You are a fucking bitch! I'm fine!

Betty endured it. She knew he didn't mean it. Yet the hardest part was getting him into the centre. He was fighting her but they were stubborn. It took almost all night but he was finally admitted. He needed psych evaluations as well due to his hostile behavior. Luckily Betty got to speak to him before she left. They put him in a room.

"I hope you can forgive me baby. I love you so that's why I did this." Betty held his hand. He tugged his hand away."Okay then... goodbye baby."

He didn’t say anything to her.

Betty kissed his forehead before leaving in tears. She knew he would never forgive her but it's the price she would have to pay.

She rather lose her love and him be healthy than keep her love and him drank himself to death. It was a price he would have to pay. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. This was one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

3 months later-

12 weeks is the longest rehab session. Betty wanted him to complete it all. She was paying for it all. She would get updates but not alot. 

Jughead had cut contact with her out. He was annoyed at her. It didn't matter how much be loved her. He was furious with her.

He got home to his apartment to an apology basket of chocolate. He read the tag on it.

-I'm sorry but I'm glad your better x. Betts.-

He just sighed knowing he needed to message her.

J: come over.

B: can I come over in an hour? I'm printing the register.

J: that’s fine.

B see you then.

He just put his phone away. That gave him time to shower. He showered up before he heard the knock on the door. He headed to answer it. He opened it up to see Betty in his jumper.

“Hey.” He said.

"Hi." Betty smiled at him.

“Come in.” He held the door open more for her.

She slipped in the room. Hotdog ran up to her. Jughead closed the door sitting next to her. Betty smiled and sat on the couch. He wasn’t sure what to say.

"So?"

“I don’t know.” He just looked at her. “I just figured we should talk.”

"I'm sorry Juggie but you told me not to give up on you. So I didn't." She told him. He didn’t say anything. "But I understand if we are over."

“I’m sure you think less of me.”

"I don't. Everyone needs help in life." Betty held his hand.

“I’m sorry.”

"Its okay." She kissed his hands. "I missed you."

“I missed you too.” Betty punched his arm. "That's for not letting me visit but letting the rest visit."

“I was mad.”

"I don't care. I was worried." Betty pouted. Jughead just shrugged. "Juggie are you still my boyfriend?"She asked. "I get if we're not. I will leave you alone. I just needed you safe."

“We still are.” Betty hugged him tightly. "No more arguing. I can't do it a third time. The third time will be the last."

“I still need time to work my feelings out.”

"So we were on a break?" She whispered.

“Not really.”

"So what?" Betty asked.

“Our relationship just isn’t going to go back to normal.”

"I know that. Sorry it's been hard not seeing you." She confessed. "Sorry that was the wrong thing to say." Jughead nodded. "I'll leave you alone tonight. Call me for date night." Jughead shook his head no."Stay. I want to show you something."

“What?” He headed to grab his notebook showing her. He had a completed novel. “Jug that’s amazing!”

"Well now I finally in the right mind set. I wrote and completed one. It's all wrote up on my laptop. I sent it to a few publishers." Jughead shrugged.

"Have you got any responses?" Betty asked.

Jughead nodded.

"And?"

"I got it today. I have a zoom meeting tomorrow." Jughead smiled.

“That’s amazing Jug. I’m so proud of you.”

"Thank you baby. I promise we'll work through this together."

He picked her up kissing her. Betty kissed him back. He just held her. He moved to her neck as she moaned softly at the contact. Jughead carried her to his bed. She wrapped her legs around him.

"Thank you for doing this."He kissed her lips. "I didn't want to confess it myself."

“Of course Jug.”

Jughead smiled at her. He hadn't had sex in three months. She crawled on his lap as they both undressed one another. It was sweet kisses as they were in their naked state.

Teasing touches turned in to them pleasuring one another. That turned into lust as they made sweet love. Deep, hard, fast and soft lusts. Teasing kisses as they climaxed. Him bringing her to multiple orgasms. It was always amazing between them.

"I love you." Jughead held her.

“I love you too.” Jughead just kissed her. "If I get this book deal everything will be perfect."

“I know.” She smiled. She kissed him softly. 

“I’m really sorry about how I acted.” He said.

"You didn't mean it." Betty hugged him.

"Just stay sober."

“I promise I’ll try my best. I have therapy and AA every week.”

Betty nodded kissing him.

_____

A few weeks later:

They were slowly working their way back to their normal relationship. Betty would work late when he had AA meetings. She would always bring him dinner after. Tonight was one of those nights. It was a picnic they were having a moonlight date. They were having it by the river.

"Surprise." Betty smiled. "Its a date we haven't had one in 4 months." Jughead smiled at her.“It’s perfect.” He told her.

Betty smiled sitting down with him. She brought with them. She pulled out chocolate covered strawberries. "And I can feed you these." He just smiled. "Also it's a celebration."

“Of what?”

"Your book deal!" Betty sat on his lap.

“It’s not that special.” He smiled.

Betty rolled her eyes throwing Hotdog a stick. "It is to me." She kissed him. "You have been dreaming of this for years. It makes me so emotional and happy for you."

Jughead kissed her happily. She deepened the kiss opening the strawberries. She popped one between them feeding him. Jughead smiled at her.

"So what's the book about?" She wondered.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "Was AA good?"

“I hate it.”

"Baby I know you do but you need a sponsor." She handed him a pops burger."Would it help if I came with you?" Betty added.

“I don’t know, maybe. I just want to continue on with my life normally. I hate that I’m in constant therapy and AA and treated like I’m different.”

"You're not different. There's many people like you. Shall we find a different therapist?" Betty suggested.

“I don’t want to be in therapy at all.”

"How many sessions have you got left?" She wondered.

"3."

"Finish them and then you won't have to do anymore as long as you talk to me." Jughead nodded. "And attend AA." She added. "Deal?"

“Fine.”

Betty kissed him to seal the deal. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Hotdog joined them as Betty gave him some ham. 

They ate and talked all night. It was a sweet night. Jughead loved nights like those. It really made him appreciate their relationship.

With not seeing her for three months it made him appreciate her. She called him out when he needed to hear it. She was his light in his storm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this collab with @kisvids

Books it's the only constant thing in Jughead's life. So to be able to be a published author was a dream come true. Working through the whole process seemed like a complete blur.

He would be on zoom calls constantly, constantly travelling to New York for meetings and writing to all hours of the morning. 

Jughead's publisher has a crush on him. She gives him the special treatment. Betty had noticed and she is jealous. She had shown she was jealous. That wasn't like her she didn't get jealous often. Jughead was clueless to her jealousy.

Betty was frustrated in pops talking to the girls. They were visiting Riverdale. “Does he flirt back?” Veronica asked.

"Jughead doesn't flirt. He brushes everything off." Betty said.

"That's true." Toni agreed with her.

“Does he even know she’s flirting with him?”

"I'm sure he does Cher." She sighed.

“I don’t think so. Jughead is clueless with that stuff.” Toni said.

"It's pisses me off. She knows me and Jughead are dating. I've heard her ask questions about our arguments. She says you deserve better. She's not right for you. Move to New York." Betty glared. "Also she keeps him so busy we haven't had sex in a long time. Like I reopened a business and still fucked him every night."

“I suggest just talking with him, tell him how you feel.”

"I know I should V. He's so happy. I can't ruin this opportunity for him." Betty uttered.

B: I miss you baby x

J: I miss you too.

B: are you still working?

J: have a zoom meeting in 5 minutes. That's meant to last a few hours. So enjoy shopping with the girls.

"That it I'm going to seduce him." Betty looked at her new purchases.

“Seduce him? How?” Cheryl said. 

"I have my ways." She lifted her new lingerie set up. Veronica smirked. "Which is my cue to leave. I have a boyfriend to distract. You have a boyfriend to surprise. Well you girls have each other." Betty winked at them.

They all cheered her on. She walked out happily to her car. She knew the moment she heard Pepper's voice her mood would change. 

She was just excited to seduce Jughead. She headed to the wrym slipping up stairs to his apartment. Betty opened the door seeing him working at the table. She had gotten changed into the lingerie at her house. 

Hearing Pepper's voice she was flirting with Jughead. "You know Juggie. You should stat at my house when you here next time." That flipped Betty out. That was her nickname for him. No body tries to get her man into bed.

She headed over to him behind the laptop and slowly seductively unwrapped her coat. Betty revealed the lace back lingerie body suit. He turned to look at her.

He saw her look so stunning and sexy. Pepper trying to call his attention back. He ignored Pepper. He was so mesmerized by Betty. Betty smirked at him. She began unlacing the top of her lingerie. Jughead ended the call with Pepper and closed his laptop.

"It took you long enough." Betty winked dropping the top part. Jughead smirked. "I don't like Pepper." She moved on his lap."She wants you. She's been keeping you so busy there's no time for us." Betty wrapped her arms around her.

“That’s not true.”

"It is. When have we gone on a date since she became your publisher? When have we had sex? When have you asked me to move in? When have you sent me my good morning messages." Betty began undoing his shirt.

“I’ve just been busy. It’s a lot of work.”

"I know. But she's doing it on purpose. You're definitely not staying at her house. Haven't you noticed?"

She pulled his shirt off. All Jughead did was shook his head no. Betty leaned in kissing his soft lip. Gently tugging on it. 

"I'm jealous. She is pushing me out the picture. She is planning to get you to be with her. Well that's not happening. You're mine." 

“Betty that wouldn’t happen.”

"She is trying to make it happen. I've only just got you back. I'm never letting you go." Betty kissed down his chest. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. "How can't you see that?" She wondered unzipping his jean pants.

“Because I only want you.” Betty smiled at him. "You should tell her that." She pouted.

“I didn’t even know she was flirting. I don’t think she is.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "Baby she is flirting. I don't get jealous often." She kissed his pelvis bone.

“Well I don’t notice it.”

"Well that makes me feel really happy." She licked his pelvis bone. Jughead smirked. "You know Juggie we should practice making babies." She pulled his boxers away from him. “Yeah?”

"Yep. I want a family with you. I want all of you." Betty swiftly pulled his boxers off. Jughead smiled faintly. "What do you say?" She stood up to teasingly pull her own panties down.

“We have one or two kids... We’re married.” He smiled. Betty leaned in kissing him. "Oh yeah? Describe our future." She sat her naked body against his.

Jughead held her waist tightly to secure her. "Well we're still here. I'm a published author. You've expanded the register into your own magazine company. We have a boy and a girl." He told her.

He tried to focus on the questions but he kept getting lost in the touches. He knew he couldn't focus on the questions so all he did was kiss her. Kiss her with so much passion she would get lost in the kiss. Luckily she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled softly into the kiss.

Betty was right Jughead thought. He missed having moments with her. He needed to manager his work life balance balance better. He was going to talk to Pepper about it tomorrow.

In that moment there was no talking. No teasing touches. It was pure love. Just like normal they climaxed together. They just held each other. He kissed her lovingly. 

"I love you. Take more breaks."

“I will, I promise.” Betty kissed him. "Were you serious about a family?"

He nodded.

"Lets do it." Betty smiled.

He kissed her happily. "We're going to have a family." Betty smiled into the kiss as he kissed her again.

_____

The following day Jughead called Pepper. He told her that he needed more time to spend with Betty. They argued but came to an agreement. He called Betty to tell her.

"Baby?"

"Pepper is giving me more time." Jughead smiled.

"That's perfect. I know I was being fussy but I miss you. And especially if were serious." Betty told him.

"I am." He said deadly. "I'm dead serious about starting a family."

“So am I.” She smiled.

"I love you. Thank you for walking back into my life."

“I love you too.”

"Baby I have to go. I promised Pep to send her the chapter over." He told her.

"I'll stop by tonight."

_______

A few months later: 

Jughead was around at Betty's working. She hadn't been feeling well but still working. He got called to the hospital when she collapsed af work. He panicked and rushed to the hospital. He got there to see her with a banana bag getting hydrated. 

“Betts? Are you okay?”

"I don't know. I just collapsed. The doctor said I'm low in iron and also I'm pregnant."

“What?”

Betty nodded showing him the pregnancy test she asked to take. Jughead teared up."I didn't expect it to be this soon." She smiled.

"How far?" He sat next to her. 

"Three months." She held his hand.

Jughead kissed her excitedly. She giggled happily into the kiss. She could tell how excited he was."I hope it's a boy." He smiled. Betty smiled at him.

Jughead sat behind her holding her stomach. They were aloud home once she finished the banana bag. They spent a few hours there before they could go home.

"I'm going to have to move the rest my stuff in." Jughead picked her up excitedly. Betty giggled and kissed him. He kissed her back crying. "Before rehab this would have frightened the shit out of me." Jughead held her.

“I know.” She laughed softly.

"You Betty Cooper has changed my life." She kissed him lovingly. He kissed her back holding her stomach. “Just so you know Betts I’m going to be super protective over you for the next 6 months.” He teased.

"I know." Betty smiled. "But I'm still working."

“Work from home.”

"Deal."

“Good.” Betty looked at him happily. "Who would have thought me pregnant with Jughead Jones?" She teased. Jughead laughed softly. 

"I'm glad I came home instead of going to London.."

“Me too.”

Betty held him closely to herself. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was so happy.

Coming back to Riverdale was a hard choice for her. It seems crazy to her now. She’s never been this happy.

Coming home to her true home she never expected any of this to happen. She had a loving boyfriend. Don't get her wrong they had so many highs and lows but they made her appreciate the good moments. She loved her job but most importantly she was having a baby.

Coming home was the best decision she had ever made.

Coming home is sometimes the only thing you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed reading this fic.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids. You can find Ki on @kisvids.
> 
> Show some love by commenting and liking.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you are enjoying this collab. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Check out our other collabs and my individual stories.
> 
> You can find ki @kisvids on ig and tumblr.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs


End file.
